Love Story
by NovaHeretic
Summary: This a yaoi, boyxboy. It is a Songfic. AU. OOC. OC. Main paring: SasuNaru. Minor pairings: InoSaku and KakaIru. Rated T, because it's not THAT bad. I'm not good at summaries, so meh! :p I am taking requests.


**Mwahahahaha!!!! I've been playing this song for sometime and just came up with the idea of these lyrics with SasuNaru! Enjoy!  
Bolded are Songs.**

_Italics are thoughts._

_**Bolded and Italicized are part of a different song going off in the background.**_

**Song: Love Story**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Love Story**

**We were both young**

**When I first saw you**

A rather chibi blonde looks at a rather young raven-hair boy and smiles. He sticks his hand out, to be shaken.  
"Hi! My name's Naruto. Wanna be my friend?" The blonde extends his hand in front of the raven's face.

The raven smiles, nods, and shakes the blonde's hand. "Sasuke."

**I closed my eyes**

**And the flash back starts**

A blonde, messy head stares after a raven-haired boy walking away from him. _What'd I do?_

"Please, Sasuke. Don't leave. I can change. I'll do what you want. Just don't… just don't leave me to suffer from my loneliness." The blonde boy's tears run down his face as he drops to his knees, begging for the raven one to not go.

"I wish I had a choice." The raven left.

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

A sad, blonde boy sighs as he stands on his balcony looking at the twilight. _Why'd he leave?_ A knock on the door interrupts Naruto's thoughts. He perks up and answers the door. The door opens and in its place are a silver-haired shinobi with one eye and a pink-haired kunoichi, his team 7 members... Or what's left of it.

"Oi. Konichiwa Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-Chan. Nani ga irimasu ka (1)?"

Kakashi steps in, as does Sakura. The silver-haired one, Kakashi, speaks up.

"We heard you were going on an S-Ranked mission. A suicide one. You get to pick your five teammates. Can we assist?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. Actually my team consists of this: Shikamaru, the strategist; Kiba, the power; Sakura, the healer; Kakashi, the skill; and Sai, the decoy." Sakura and Kakashi gave a hearty laugh at Sai being decoy.

"But what does that make you?" Sakura pondered. Naruto's smile faded.

"I guess the loner."

**I see the lights**

**See the party the ball gowns**

Naruto half smiled. The Sakura Festival; it was finally here. _You promised. But you're not here._

The blonde boy sighed. His once shiny, sparkling light blue eyes were now a dull, dead, lifeless dark blue, as he thought of Sasuke's promise.

~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheeks tenderly as he sucked on the blonde's neck, earning him moans and gasps. He lifted and kissed the rosy, plump lips, taking in the taste. The raven smiled at Naruto and then backed away and held out a pinky.

"I can't go to Sakura Festival's with you yet, but I promise that one day I will."

The blonde grabbed the pinky, smiled, and nodded, happy tears in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~

**I see you make your way**

**Through the crowd**

Naruto enter the festival with sad eyes. _Not here, never will be._ Surprisingly, he even wore the kimono the raven teme(2) picked out for him. He looks up and gasps. The teme, though incognito, was there. Wearing the exact same kimono he promised he would.

The raven spotted the blonde and pushed through people to get to him. _Finally._

**And say Hello**

**Little did I know**

Naruto smiled and rushed forward as well. He stopped as soon as their hands touched. He knew this was his teme now. The dobe and the teme hug.

"Hi. Haven't seen you in a while, have I?" The raven asks. Naruto nods his head and clings tighter.

Sasuke frowns. "I'm a wanted man, Naru-Chan. We shouldn't be together."

Naruto shakes his head. "Don't say that. Because… I think… I might become wanted, too, for running away with you."

Sasuke stepped back and looked bewildered. "You'd give up your dream?"

Naruto nodded and proceeded to say, "For you, only. Any day I'd give up my dream, because, the only real dream I have now… is being close to you."

**That you were Romeo**

**You were throwing pebbles**

Naruto seated himself on Sasuke's lap and leaned in. "I've missed you."

Sasuke smirked and cupped Naruto's ass and replied, "Yeah. Me too."

Sasuke leaned in more so the distance would close. He kissed Naruto's lips, pulled away, and looked into the blonde's eyes. He gasped and looked taken aback.

"What happened? Your eyes are lifeless."

Naruto looked down, got off his teme, walked to the window, turned his head, and said, "You left."

**'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet**

Sasuke's eyes faltered as he restrained tears. "I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around his dobe's waist and kissed the top of the blonde, mop-like head.

The door banged open and ANBU flew into the room tearing the two apart. Kakashi in the mix of one of the ANBU said, "Stay away from Naruto, Uchiha! Keep your hands and jutsu's to yourself."

Naruto looked bewildered. What was going on? By the time he digested the fact of what was going on, Sasuke was gone (of to execution), and he was running after them.

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Beggin' you Please don't go**

Naruto pounded hard on the Hokage's office. _Stupid old bat! What does baa-chan think she's doing?_

Tsunade answered the door with a stern look and turned to see the tear-stained face of a blonde baka.

Naruto pointed at the elderly Hokage and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BAA-CHAN?!?!?!?! I LOVE SASUKE, WHY ARE YOU GOING TO KILL HIM?!?!?!?!" Tears poured out more. He didn't wanna here the answer. He ran out.

As soon as he got to his apartment, he went up the stairs half-way and started to cry. _Don't leave me Sasuke. I can't handle you leaving me again. This time I'll surely die._

**And I said:**

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and looked over his shoulder. _Naruto…_

He feared for his dobe. He spoke up, he wanted to save him.

"Don't claim my life! If you do, Naruto will surely claim his own life. And before you ask, I do not have him under any jutsu. We've been this way for some time now."

**Romeo, take me**

**Somewhere we can be alone**

Tsunade sighed and agreed. "Fine! But you're under Konoha arrest and will not be permitted to be a ninja here anymore. ANBU will put you on surveillance for 6 months before you will no longer be surveyed. You will also have to live with Naruto."

Sasuke sighed of relief and looked… happy? _My dobe's safe._ "Anything. As long as Naruto stays alive."

---------------------

Sasuke returned to Naruto's apartment, traveling their by help of ANBU, and saw was distraught by the sight of crying blonde dobe. Sasuke rushed passed the ANBU and by Naruto's side. He put his arm around the dobe and shushed him.

"Ssssshhhh. It's ok Naruto. I'm not going to die anytime soon."

The blonde jerked his head up, saw Sasuke, and smashed their lips together, not caring who saw. The raven didn't care either, for he kissed back just as fiercely and passionately.

**I'll be waiting**

**All that's left to do is run**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting side by side watching a movie in their house. Naruto was in the teme's lap nuzzling into his neck, lovingly as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the dobe's torso, cradling his hands.

The movie they were watching? 50 First Dates starring Adam Sandler. An American movie, but what they hey! It was romantic and funny, a sitcom.

The movie flicked off and Sasuke kissed the crane of Naruto's neck and sucked it.

"I love you dobe."

"I love you, too, teme."

**You be the Prince**

**And I'll be the Princess**

Konohamaru decided to show up, with his girlfriend Moegi. Moegi happened to like dress-up and knew that Sasuke and Naruto were dating, and well… Things didn't go well…

-----------------

"NO!!! I AM NOT PUTTING ON A DRESS!!!"

"BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED THE DAMZEL IN DISTRESS!!! AKA, THE PRINCESS!!!!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU?!?!?!"

"YES!!! NOW PUT IT ON!!!!!!!!!"

"MAKE ME!!!!"

Konohamaru and Sasuke had already sweat-dropped, anime veined, anime fell, and scratched the backs of their heads (ANIME STYLE), so now they were exhausted.

Sasuke looked over to Konohamaru and asked, "Isn't she too old for dress-up?"

Konohamaru sweat-dropped for like the 88th time that day. "Unfortunately."

After about 2 hours of more bickering, Naruto was finally dressed. Sasuke didn't have to dress up, mainly because Moegi and Konohamaru feared him.

When the blonde "princess" walked our and lied down on the bed, Sasuke had a heart-attack, nosebleed, anxiety attack, and hormone attack all at once. God did his dobe look sexy in that dress.

Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at him and blushed. "What are you lookin' at, teme?" The blonde just had to look down.

He blushed even more, and screamed out, "YOU PERVERTED-" He was cut off, for Moegi decided to finish for him.

"Oji!" (3)

**It's a Love Story**

**Baby just say Yes**

Now that Naruto was rescued by his night in shining armor and prince, Sasuke, they had to kiss. Moegi was thrilled. She loved love stories. Especially one's with a good plot and ending.

Sasuke leaned down as Naruto leaned up. Within a second, their lips made contact. They kissed for five seconds, because that was all they allowed in front of Moegi and Konohamaru.

Moegi teared up as she cried out, "It truly is a romantic love story!" She hugged Konohamaru and then clapped in bravado, causing Sasuke and Naruto to blush.

Naruto whispered, "Yes… it truly is", as he pecked his teme on the cheek.

**So I sneak out**

**To the garden to see you**

Sasuke was no longer on surveillance and was allowed his own house, but he didn't want it. He wanted Naruto. But they made him move there. Apparently part of the probation and banment of ninja-tude meant 4 months without Naruto. This was killing him and Naruto, so they secretly met in the park at midnight, every night.

Naruto and Sasuke were just now sneaking out of their houses to meet.

**We keep quiet**

**Cause we're dead if they knew**

The blonde and raven spot eachother and start to run. The meet at last and embrace eachother. They start to attack eachother's lips, hungrily, but keeping silent, as to not wake the entire village. Little did they know of their stalker.

------------------

Tsunade smiled to herself as she watched the two kiss and hugs passionately. She murmured to herself, "They really do love eachother. I'm not going to tear them apart anymore than I have to."

**So close your eyes**

**Just keep this down for a little while**

Both boys closed their eyes as they fell into the grass, lapping at eachother like they were eachother's last bit of water.

**Cause you were Romeo**

**I was a Scarlet Letter**

Naruto held onto Sasuke and nuzzled into his neck. Sasuke whispered, "You're my brand of heroin (4)."

The blonde smiled and said quietly, "You're my bottle of Jack Daniel's (4)." The giggled and held eachother for a long time.

**And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet**

Though Tsunade did not want to break them apart, it was time to test Sasuke and Naruto. Like their final exam, sorta.

---------------------

Sasuke and Naruto held eachother until it was one in the morning, then got up and drifted apart. Ever since Sasuke came back, Naruto cancelled his mission and gave it to Sai.

Just then Kakashi, Sakura, and 6 other ANBU appeared. Sasuke and Naruto didn't get too far away from eachother (only like… 3 feet), before they were caught.

Kakashi yelled at Sasuke, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO, UCHIHA!!!!" He picked Sasuke up and flung him into the tree. There was a crack and Sasuke had broken his arm. He yelped in agony. Naruto yelled out.

The blonde begged and pleaded for the man to stop hurting Sasuke, but instead, he turned to Naruto.

**But you were everything to me**

**And I was beggin' you Please don't go**

Kakashi picked Naruto up by the hair and said, "I told you not to hang out with him. And so did the Hokage. You disobeyed me and the Hokage."

Naruto looked at his sensei with fear in his eyes. "S-s-sensei?" His eyes bulged. Naruto was flung into the tree opposite the raven. You definitely heard a crack. Not only had Naruto broke his leg, but he also broke the tree. Kyuubi was too deep in sleep to know what was going on, so he was no help.

Sasuke's eyes watered and he charged at Kakashi. "Die, you bastard!"

**And I said;**

"WHY ARE PEOPLE AWLAYS TRYING TO KILL THE PEOPLE I LOVE AND WANT TO PROTECT THE MOST?!?!?!?!" Sasuke was beaten in the duel, but Naruto looked worse. "I love Naruto too much."

**Romeo take me**

**Somewhere we can be alone**

Kakashi smiled and said, "That's all we needed to here", and poofed away.

Sakura and Shizune walked over to Naruto to begin his healing process, while two other medical ninja work on Sasuke's own body.

Sasuke sighed when he saw Naruto's eyes crack open. He was alive. Thank Kami (5).

-----------------

After fully healing the blonde went to the waterfall and stared at it for all its glory and worth.

**I'll be waiting**

**All that's left to do is run**

The teme arrived shortly after and sat by the dobe, stroking his back and pulling him closer.

**You be the Prince**

**And I'll be the Princess**

Naruto smiled at an earlier memory and said, "I guess I am a damsel in distress. I'm your princess, my prince."

Sasuke smiled. He could have never been happier. He pulled his dobe even closer and wrapped both arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Remember dobe, **it's a love story**," the raven-haired man said as he kissed the blonde fur of a head.

**Baby just say**

"**Yes**, yes it is."

**Romeo save me**

**They're trying to tell me how to feel**

Of all the people who weren't on board with the blonde's and the raven's relationship, it was Sai.

Sai walked up to Naruto and pulled him aside and started to talk to him.

"Why are you in love with Uchiha? You should hate him for leaving this village. For leaving _**you**_!"

Naruto looked taken aback. "What do you mean by that?! You can't tell me how I should feel about someone else! If I'm in love with him, then that's that! Everyone in the village already forgave him and my friends, sensei, and even the Hokage are ok with it! Just let me live my life happily."

Truth was, Sai was jealous of the last Uchiha. Sai happened to be in love with the blonde little tyke.

**This love is difficult**

The blonde and the albino ninja were bickering in their relationship again.

"Why can't you just trust me, Naruto?!" The albino screams.

"I do trust you! I-I… I just don't want to lose you, S'uke," the blonde idiot blubbered out and fell to his knees in tears. "I can't lose you."

**But it's real**

Sasuke hugged his blonde dobe and shushed him quietly.

"Shh. I'll promise I'll come back in one piece. I'll be alive."

The dobe blubbered and nuzzled into his teme's neck and stayed that way for hours on end. He couldn't believe that Tsunade had actually decided that Sasuke could be a ninja in Konoha again. Sure, he was thrilled, but… an S-Ranked mission so soon?

Sasuke tilted Naruto's head upward and tenderly kissed his lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around the bastard's neck and pulled him closer, trying to get more out of the kiss. The simple, passionate, chaste, quick, meaningful kiss.

**Don't be afraid**

**We'll make it out of this mess**

It was the day that Sasuke had to leave on his mission. His teammates? Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kakashi. This mission was to prove that Sasuke was ANBU material. He was already Jonin, but now he was to make ANBU, like how Naruto was. He wanted to protect his dobe as his dobe wanted to protect him.

Sasuke looked up at his sad, teary-eyed dobe and smiled. The smile said it all.

"I'll be back, don't you worry. I have a great team to help me."

**It's a Love Story**

**Baby just say Yes**

Naruto ran up to Sasuke before he left and kissed him goodbye. The teme leaned into the kiss and pulled his dobe closer and when they parted, he was gone. _Be back soon… my prince. My Romeo._

Everyone knew the tale of Romeo and Juliet. And everyone knew Sasuke was Romeo, Naruto was Juliet.

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around**

It had been 2 months now and not even Kakashi came back. The blonde was starting to worry. Over the 2 months, a lot has changed. Baa-chan was no longer Hokage, the council were coming to a soon decision on the next Hokage, and Tsunade (baa-chan) was living with Naruto, now.

Naruto sighed. When they would get back, he did not know. He just hoped and prayed they'd all make it back, at the very least, alive.

The blonde started playing with his zipper on his new jacket. He looked rather American in his current attire. He stared out the window longingly. _Hurry back my knight._

Tsunade burst through the door and dragged the blonde by the ear out of it.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Baa-chan, what are you doing?! Ow ow ow ow ow!" The blonde was trying his best to pry the hand of his sensitive, tender ear.

"The Ninja Council wants to see you immediately, now hurry!" The old hag let go of his ear and started walking again.

The blonde ninja took a moment to hold his hurt ear and then continued walking behind the crazy old bat.

**My faith in you was fading**

Naruto looked outside the Hokage tower window, sighing. Yep, that's right. Naruto was the new Hokage and it had been 4 months ago that Sasuke left and 2 months ago, since he became Hokage. The Hokage's faith in the team was fading. He promised himself that if they didn't come back by the 5th month, he would go looking for them himself. Either that or send a team of ANBU Black-Ops.

He sighed and heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

In came Yamanaka, Ino and Subaku no Temari.

"Ah? What brings you two here?"

_**Yura yura to.**_

Ino sets down papers and Naruto looks at them.

"Sore wa nani desu ka (6)?" The Hokage asks reading it.

Ino sighs and answers, "It's a work application. Temari wants to be a ninja in Suna while working here in Konoha. But permission is needed by the Hokage."

"Well where does she want to work?"  
Ino smiled smugly and said, "Yamanaka Flower Shop."

Naruto gave Temari a questioning look.

Temari blushed and said, "They pay the most!"

Naruto chuckled to himself and said, "Alright, alright." He signed the papers and handed them back to Ino. She took them and both girls left, to begin work at the flower shop. Naruto mused the idea, to clear his frazzled mind. _Temari and flowers, eh? This should be intriguing._

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

5 months and they finally came back. But the Hokage did not know this, yet. He stepped out of his office and went to the front of the gates to get the reports. He didn't need to. He saw them with his own eyes. They finally arrived. Sakura was healing a harmed Kakashi, Tsunade was healing a hurt Shikamaru, and Shizune was healing an injured Sasuke.

Naruto stepped up to them. "Any more people?" He asked Izumo and Kotetsu.

They shook their head and said, "Not even Genma, Iwashi, or Raidou have come back yet, sir."

Naruto chortled a bit and said, "Do not worry. They are headed to Suna and in Suna, they'll be there for a while."

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji all looked up. Tsunade and Shizune looked towards Naruto like he was their prodigy.

"So how'd the mission go?" Sakura looked down. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kakashi sat up and did the same. "Huh?"

Sakura confessed. "We failed. The client didn't die, thankfully, but his stuff was stolen. In all honesty, he said he was thankful he still had his life at least. He was really nice."

Naruto half-smiled. "You failed, huh?" He looked toward Tsunade, "I wonder how the Hokage's gunna take that."

Sakura looked toward Tsunade. "I'm so sorry!" Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Izumo, and Kotetsu all laughed. Sakura and the others looked up and asked, "What's funny?"

Tsunade pointed her thumb towards Naruto and cheerfully said, "The Hokage is the one that asked the question!" The all laughed again, this time the team included too.

"So, my student, Naruto Uzumaki, is now Hokage?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

Naruto smirked and said, "I told you I would. But let's not change the subject. Your mission?"

Gloom passed through the team once more and Naruto chuckled silently to himself again.

"At least you and the client are alive, right? That's all that matters." This Hokage had different opinions on things. Very different. The team looked at their new Hokage in surprise. Sasuke smiled, because he had forgotten how handsome his blonde dobe was.

**And I said;**

Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled. The surrounding area all new what was going to happen. Fluff and happiness and love and… well, you get the idea.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, who was still shorter than he was, and hugged him.

"I've missed you, dobe." The blonde Hokage nuzzled into his lover's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you, too, teme." The raven haired Jonin pulled the Hokage's chin up and kissed his lips. The Hokage smashed their lips together even further.

**Romeo save me**

**I've been feeling' so alone**

Again, Sasuke was out on another mission, Naruto could've been completely selfish and made him a sensei so he'd stay in Konoha, but he couldn't do that.

This time it was only a week long mission, it's been 3 days, but to the Hokage, it felt like forever. He had papers to sign, missions to give out, money to collect, and taxes to pay. He sighed and got to work. How lonely he felt without his lover.

**I keep waiting for you**

**But you never come**

It had been past the week marker and Sasuke and his team hadn't come back yet. Had something come up during the mission? He prayed they were just delaying. He waited outside the gates everyday past the week marker to see if they'd come back, yet, but sadly, no.

**Is this in my head?**

**I don't know what to think**

Sasuke had been back for a week but the Hokage had to go meet with the Kazekage, so naturally he didn't know of the arrival.

"I'll give the message to the Hokage, ok?" Tsunade said formally. Sasuke nodded his head. What timing. He had planned to get married to his blonde dobe when they arrived back. Thankfully, the Kazekage and the Hokage were in a meeting, so Sasuke could buy Naruto's engagement ring.

-------------------

Meanwhile, the Hokage was going bananas, mentally. How he wanted to know if Sasuke was alright.

-------------------

Naruto was back from his meeting with Gaara and was surprised to hear that Sasuke was back. He rushed to his office and Tsunade informed him the truth and a message from the mysterious Uchiha.

**Meet me at your apartment when you read this.**

**-Sasuke**

The blonde Hokage rushes to his to his apartment as fast as he can.

--------------------

He finally arrives and Sasuke's there watching TV. The TV goes off and the Uchiha walks over to the Hokage. **He kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring. And says.**

"**Marry me Juliet**." Naruto choked back his tears. Though he was called Juliet, it was still sweet. So what if he was Juliet. Sasuke was thinking of him, because Sasuke remember that Naruto like Shakespeare's play, "Romeo and Juliet" and often referred to himself as the Juliet.

**You never have to be alone**

The blonde dobe rushed in hugged his teme and had the ring put on his finger. His eyes watered and he hugged Sasuke tightly.

"**I love you**, teme."

"I don't love you. I'm IN love with you, dobe."

Naruto smiled and said, "Same here. That's what I meant."

Sasuke and Naruto hugged eachother and tore at eachother's lips. Attacking one another's mouth.

**And that's all I really know.**

The two grooms-to-be spent months upon months planning for the wedding. They truly were in love.

**I talked to your dad**

**Go pick out a white dress**

Naruto didn't want to be in tuxedo, he wanted to be in the traditional bride's dress. Naruto, the cross-dressing Hokage. He found the perfect dress and tried it on. He loved it.

**It's a Love Story**

**Baby just say Yes**

Naruto walked down the aisle as the music played. Their, under the altar, was Sasuke, his lover. Naruto smiled and continued. The priest was Choji's father. Naruto's "father" was role-played by Kakashi, Iruka being the mother, if ya know what I mean.

"Do you Sasuke, take Naruto to be your lovely wedded… bride?"

"I do."

"And do you Naruto; take Sasuke to be your lovely wedded groom?"

"I do."

"Then without further ado, you may kiss the, er, bride."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and kissed him. The crowd cheered. After-party time.

------------------------

It's been 8 years since the Hokage married the Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki was no more. It was now Naruto Uchiha. They wound up having 7 kids at one time, thanks to Kyuubi (7). Naruto's oldest, by 8 minutes (from the youngest), Minato Uchiha, met Sakura and Ino's child, Kushina Yamanaka. They were just destined to be together.

**Cause we were both young**

**When I first saw you**

They got married.

**Ok rambling time. I AM taking requests just send me a message on a one-shot or story you'd like me to put up. Can be any series that I know. Therefore ask me if I know the show or game and I'll give you an answer, ASAP.  
Below are the meanings of the numbers! Enjoy!**

**(1) "Nani ga irimasu ka?" translates from Japanese as, "What do you want?"**

**(2) Teme commonly means bastard.**

**(3) Oji means prince.**

**(4) In this story, Sasuke is kinda a druggy, but he only like's his brand of heroin(Naruto xD) and Naruto was alcoholic before Sasuke came back(Sasuke knows) and so he says that Sasuke is his bottle of Jack Daniel's, which is his favorite alcoholic beverage.**

**(5) Kami means God.**

**(6) "Sore (are, kore) wa nani desu ka?" translates to "What is that (that)"?**

**(7) I'm making Kyuubi a female!**


End file.
